Two More Weasleys
by xakemii
Summary: Roxanne is finally going to Hogwarts, about to face her Sorting. A one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Was written for "Next-Gen Challenge."

* * *

**

Roxanne Weasley tapped her foot impatiently. At the young age of eleven, she had not possessed the virtue of patience. She was waiting for her older brother, Fred, so that she could board the Hogwarts train. If it had been up to her, she would have hopped on without him, but with her cousin, Lucy. However, her mother had strictly warned her about getting on the train without her brother. It was her first year going to Hogwarts, and her parents wanted Fred to keep a very close eye on her.

_Finally,_ she thought to herself as her brother came into sight. He nodded at her, before grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the train. The two siblings weren't close, but they understood each other and kept out of the other's way. Because of this, Fred simply pointed out a few people that she might bump into one day and found her an empty compartment before leaving her to fend for herself.

Roxanne slipped quietly into the compartment Fred had shown her, while keeping a sharp eye out for anyone she might know. She wasn't familiar with many of the people that passed her, but she soon saw Lucy, her cousin, almost passing her.

"Hey Lucy." Roxanne caught hold of Lucy's arm. Lucy smiled back at her cousin, before sitting across from her.

"Are you excited?" Lucy asked anxiously. "About Sorting, I mean." Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She loved Lucy, as a cousin and a friend, but she asked many questions, and was often nervous.

"Not particularly," Roxanne answered carefully. Though she hated some of Lucy's habits, she hated offending her. "I hope I'm not in Hufflepuff though."

Lucy laughed. "Molly's in Hufflepuff."

"I know." Roxanne grinned wickedly, but the gleam in her eyes told Lucy that her comment wasn't meant for offence. The two continued talking as they waited for the train to depart from the station. Lucy's older sister, Molly, soon joined them in their compartment, bringing Victoire with her. Greetings were quick, and Roxanne had analysed both, just as quickly.

Even though they were all cousins, Roxanne hadn't spent much time with many of her family members. Victoire was one of the cousins she had hardly met at all. Victoire was the eldest cousin, and this would be her last year at Hogwarts. Roxanne didn't understand why she wasn't sitting with the people in her year, but overlooked the fact, not wanting to bring up any unwanted subject. Roxanne had just opened her mouth to ask Victoire a question, when she stood up, opening the compartment door.

"I'm off," Victoire announced, smiling at Teddy, whom was standing in the doorway. "I'll see you three at school."

The three girls waved, saying good-bye. Molly happily began talking, telling Lucy and Roxanne all about Hogwarts. Roxanne was secretly happy for the heads-up on many points, but was soon bored, and resulted to staring out the window not bothering to even try looking interested. Neither sister acknowledged this, and carried on chatting to each other.

"Where are the others?" Roxanne asked suddenly.

"Lily, Rose, Scorpius and Louis are sharing," Lucy answered, knowing that she was referring to their other cousins. "Hugo and Al are together, I think." Lucy shrugged, not knowing where everyone else was.

"You'll see them now, anyway," Molly pointed out. She was right, the train had stopped. The three stood and exited their compartment, only to be greeting by a large group of crowded students. Roxanne pursed her lips, annoyed at thought of waiting for everyone to get off before she did. She needn't have worried, as the students filed off quickly, and she was off the train in a couple of minutes.

"Four to a boat!" A teacher was yelling. Roxanne's smile faded, seeing the small boats on the water. Roxanne wasn't a girl to be afraid of many things, and unlike her uncle and many girls, was not fazed by the sight of spiders. She did though, detest water. Seeing the sight of the large, and no doubt deep, lake she was being asked to cross frightened her.

"Roxanne!" Fred's voice called for her in the crowd. Unlike some of her family members, he knew of her phobia. Fred looked at his frozen sister, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We'll go together, don't worry," he whispered quietly. Roxanne simply nodded, her eyes shimmering with fear. Both siblings ignored the odd looks they were getting, and sat in a boat together. Fred gestured for Molly and Lucy to join them. Lucy sat quietly, unsure of what to say, while Molly quickly demanded an explanation.

"Why are you here?" Molly asked.

"Aren't I allowed to accompany my sister?" Fred raised his eyebrows. For this, Roxanne forced a smile at him. She didn't want everyone to know, not just yet. _I will tell them soon_, she promised herself. After all, they were bound to find out eventually. Molly looked sceptically at Fred, but shut her mouth.

After what seemed like hours to Roxanne, the boat docked. Fred lifted her out, before disappearing with all the others that weren't first years. Molly also left the two, just after murmuring a quick 'good luck.' They were left with Professor Longbottom, one of their parents' old friends. He flashed a quick smile at the two girls, recognizing them, before continuing to tell them about the Sorting Ceremony, which was about to take place.

The first years filed into the hall, scuttling to the front. Each one felt awkward, with all eyes on them. A few cast nervous smiles at friends or older siblings, before going back to looking at the floor. Roxanne gulped. The Sorting had begun.

"Lucy Weasley," the Professor called out. Lucy stood still, not moving until Roxanne gave her a light nudge. Lucy waited a moment, then slowly made her way towards the stool.

"GRYFINNDOR!" The hat screamed, only after slight hesitation. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and claps as Lucy made her way towards them. She smiled quickly at Roxanne, while shotting Molly an apologetic look. Molly shrugged, and clapped for her sister.

"Roxanne Weasley?" Roxanne gulped, but jumped up on the platform quickly.

"Ahh," the Sorting Hat sighed. "Another Weasley."

"Yes," Roxanne whispered.

"I guess that means… GRYFFINDOR!" Roxanne leapt off the stood joyfully. _Not Hufflepuff_, she sung happily to herself, before joining Lucy at the Gryffindor table. Lucy gave her a quick hug, before focusing her attention back on the Sorting. From across the table Roxanne spotted her brother, Fred winked at her, secretly pleased.

Son and daughter of George and Angelina had been successfully placed in Gryffindor, eagerly awaiting the adventures before them.


End file.
